4 Out of 5
by troryforever
Summary: RT This fic is a response to my challenge by someone who wishes to remain nameless. It's an alternate version of Presenting Lorelai Gilmore.
1. Chapters 1-2

4 Out of Every 5.  
  
Spoilers: Season 1. Season 2, up to and including "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore"  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, and unfortunately I can't even claim the story. Answer to a challenge by Jennifer.  
  
Author's Note: For my purposes, Season 1 ended the same, minus Dean showing up at Chilton. I think it'll be pretty clear after you read it. Sorry the first two chapters are so long and boring. I'm trying to set the stage for the rest of the fic. It'll get more interesting, I promise. My first attempt at writing a fan fiction, so I hope you like it.  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Rory smiled as she turned the corner to see Tristin's familiar figure lounging against the locker adjacent to hers. Sometimes it was hard to believe they were together. After the whole PJ Harvey debacle, she hadn't expected to forgive him. She hadn't wanted to. But he had shown up later that night, her pilfered books in hand, and apologized. She could still remember the look in his eyes, that almost vulnerable look that had taken her breath away, when he had asked if she would please go the concert with him. She wasn't sure who was more surprised when she said yes.  
  
And if saying yes to PJ Harvey had surprised her, even more shocking was the fact that she enjoyed it. The concert of course, but the company as well. Tristin could be sweet, he could be funny, and he had a wit to match her own, something she rarely found. Her brain kept telling her that she couldn't possibly be enjoying herself. But she was. So much so that after a great deal cajoling from both Lorelai and Lane, she had given in when Tristin had called 3 days later and asked her out again. And again 3 days after that. Over the summer, they had managed to build a relationship that was somehow both exciting and comfortable at the same time. But now they were back at Chilton, and Rory was less than confident about how it would affect their relationship.  
  
Tristin didn't have to look up to know Rory was near. He could feel her presence. He knew it sounded ridiculous, had always laughed when some cheesy character on TV or a movie had made that same claim. But he could feel her, tell when she was within 100 metres of him. He was still having trouble understanding why she would choose to be within that 100 metres after what he had put her through last year, but had promised himself he would do everything in his power to make it up to her.  
  
Looking up to make sure his sixth sense hadn't failed him, Tristin tossed a grin in Rory's direction and turned to spin the combination on her locker, swinging it open just before she reached him. "Morning Rory." She mumbled a greeting in return, and offered him what he knew was supposed to pass as a smile. Something was wrong.  
  
Rory saw the question in his eyes, and answered before he bothered to ask. "I'm fine, " she muttered, turning to her locker and beginning to place a variety of notebooks and other school supplies inside.  
  
Tristin looked at her, worried. She wasn't fine, and he knew it. And she knew that he knew. "Come on Rory, I think I know you better than that. What's wrong?" He put a hand on each of her shoulders, and turned her around to face him.  
  
Rory sighed when she felt Tristin's hands go to her shoulders. She knew he wouldn't leave it alone, but she didn't want to get into it. She offered him a half-truth. "I just don't want to be here."  
  
"You don't want to be here? Rory, you like school more than anyone I know. You wanted to come to Chilton for the good of your academic career." Tristin searched her eyes, knowing there was more to this funk of hers than a dislike of school.  
  
She gave in to his eyes. They were so blue. And there was a hint of something she wasn't used to seeing in them. Worry. Over her. "It's just. This was easily the best summer of my life and I know you won't understand that because you spent last summer in France with your grandparents and the summer before that with your brother in the keys and the summer before that. I don't know where exactly, but I'm sure it was somewhere exotic and interesting but my summers are pretty much spent in Stars Hollow and having you there made this one special and I just didn't want it to end, but I know it has to, and."  
  
Tristin decided to interrupt her before she passed out from lack of oxygen. "Whoa, Rory, take a breath." He squeezed her shoulders lightly before sliding his hands down her arms to hold both of hers. "This summer was amazing for me too. See, I had the opportunity to spend it with this amazing girl. She's smart, beautiful, and without a doubt the most compassionate, caring person I've ever met. And I can't for the life of me figure out why she's standing in front of me babbling on about endings when, as far as I can see, this is just the beginning of the things we're going to experience together."  
  
Rory wasn't sure how she was still standing. Tristin's eyes were locked to hers, and as the meaning behind the words he was saying sunk in, her knees went weak. Her heart started pounding. She could feel the emotion balling up in her gut, and before she even realized she was crying, Tristin was wiping a tear away with his thumb. "Thank you," she whispered, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Mhmmm," he responded, offering her a smile. Tristin could tell Rory was embarrassed as she turned back to her locker. He was still having trouble believing that all those things had come out of his mouth. Not that they weren't true. He had known he was in love with Rory months ago. He'd been obsessed with her last year, and it had only taken a few dates for him to figure out that it wasn't some fleeting attraction. But he also knew that she was unsure and cautious when it came to their relationship. And after she had told him what had happened with Dean, he knew that he had to be a little more cautious himself. But that whole speech about beginnings, well it was far from.cautious. He turned to her when she shut her locker, offering his arm. "Walk you to class?"  
  
Rory took his arm gratefully. She was glad he wasn't going to say anything about her outburst. She was being ridiculous. They had sat up on her porch swing last night, talking about how going back to Chilton would affect their relationship, and how they had to not let it. And what did she do within the first 5 minutes back at school? Let Chilton get to her. She wasn't being fair to Tristin, and she knew it. But even after the 3 months they had spent together she had trouble reconciling the arrogant boy he'd been within these walls, and the sweet, vulnerable young man he had been this summer. And even more, she had trouble figuring out why he had picked her, when he could have any girl in Hartford, probably in all of Massachusetts, with a simple snap of his fingers. And while she knew her insecurities weren't his problem, Tristin would see them as a failure on his part, a lack of trust. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For?" Tristin wasn't surprised that she was apologizing, and he while he knew what her apology was for, he knew she needed to say it.  
  
"For letting being back here get to me. We weren't supposed to do that. So I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to apologize," he said seriously, meeting her gaze. "Besides," he said lewdly, wagging his eyebrows in an attempt the lighten the mood, "I can think of ways for you to make it up to me." He braced himself for the inevitable jab to the ribs. It never came. When he turned to look at her, she met his gaze despite the blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  
"How?" Rory whispered, sounding breathless and nervous, rather than cool and collected like she meant to. She couldn't believe she said it, wanted to take it back immediately. She could feel her blush deepen, and Tristin's eyes widened with shock. "Never mind, I didn't mean that!"  
  
Tristin had to consciously keep his jaw from dropping. While their relationship was far from platonic, Rory had been hurt by Dean, and they were taking things slowly. Really slowly. He was thrilled that she felt comfortable enough to respond to him like that, even if she did take it back. He grinned. "Let me drive you home tonight." He'd tried to convince her to let him pick her up this morning, but she'd refused.  
  
Rory laughed. "Only you could consider driving me a half hour out of your way a reward."  
  
"Yup, only me. Sweet, smart, gorgeous, devoted." Tristin ticked his traits off on the fingers of one hand as he listed them.  
  
"I was going for insane, but I'm adding delusional and arrogant to the list," Rory shot back, laughter in her eyes. Tristin stuck his tongue out at her. "Stay for dinner?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it. I have to get to class." He dropped a kiss on her forehead just as the bell rang. "Have fun. Mary." He sent of his trademark smirks her way before turning and jogging down the hall in the direction of the locker room.  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
Rory sighed as she dropped her notebook into her locker, leaning her head against the cool metal and taking a deep breath. Her first day back at Chilton was dragging on forever, and she'd only been to two classes. She jumped slightly when she felt two hands rest on her shoulders, but the familiar tingling told her they belonged to Tristin, and she leaned into him as he gently massaged away some of her tension.  
  
"Tough morning?" he whispered, close enough that she could feel his lips brush her ear.  
  
"It's been all over the Hartford gossip vine all summer. I didn't think I'd be getting the third degree about you all morning."  
  
"You too, huh?" He felt bad for her. He was used to being talked about, had learned to either use it to his advantage or ignore it, but Rory wasn't like that. She cared too much about what other people thought, wanted everyone to like her. "I'm sorry. They can be ruthless, I know."  
  
"It's OK. I just wasn't expecting it. I'll be a little more prepared from now on." She turned and smiled at him, amazed yet again by how much his mere presence could improve her mood. "I'm glad we have the same Lit class. I don't know how I'd get through it without you," she commented, shutting her locker and turning with him towards Mr. Medina's classroom.  
  
Tristin draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. He too was glad they had this class together. If the exhaustion he'd read on her face when he'd been watching her at her locker was any indication, she wasn't up for a confrontation with Ma.Mr. Medina. Not that either of them were really expecting one. It would just be awkward, and Tristin didn't want things to be any harder than they already were. It seemed weird sometimes, the constant concern he felt for her. He knew that she didn't need him; she was one of the strongest people he knew. The fact the she had even survived Chilton last year was proof enough of that. But to worry about her seemed natural. He constantly found himself wondering where she was, what she was doing. And wondering if she was thinking about him too.  
  
They walked into the classroom and sat down, Tristin choosing the desk immediately behind the one Rory sat in. She turned to look at him, surprised.  
  
"This way I can't get in trouble for staring at you for the entire hour."  
  
She laughed, and he smiled. He could sit here like this all day, just watching her. The way her blue eyes sparkled when she laughed, the way she absently tucked her hair behind her ears. Knowing that he had brought the smile to her face only increased his pleasure. Wanting to keep her mind off the fact that she had to spend the next hour with a man whose heart her mother had broken, he distracted her with conversation. "What do you think we'll be reading this year?"  
  
Rory recognized his diversionary tactics for what they were, but was grateful nonetheless. "I dunno. Something good, I hope. Tender is the Night or Grapes of Wrath or.." Rory trailed off as their teacher walked in and turned around to face the front of the room, leaving Tristan staring concernedly at her back.  
  
Rory forced herself to focus on his words, rather than actually look at him. The content of his lecture wasn't important, mostly just a discussion of expectations, assignments and marking procedures, but paying attention to the words kept her mind off of other things. Like that last time she saw him, at the wedding shower held in the centre of Stars Hollow. Or the time before that, when she and Tristan had joined Lorelai and Max on what her mom had dubbed the "Gilmore Double Date". Or the look on her mom's face when she had told Rory there wasn't going to be a wedding. OK Rory, focus. 6 assigned books, plus one of your choice. 2 term papers, 1 group project. She scribbled notes in the margin of her syllabus, jotting down ideas for her term paper and perusing the assigned reading list. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that the class had come to an end until she heard the students around her packing up. She slammed her notebook shut and was just about to stand when Mr. Medina spoke to her.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, can I speak to you a moment?"  
  
Although he doubted it would be noticeable to anyone else in the room, Tristin saw Rory visibly tense up at the teacher's request. He dropped a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze as he walked by her desk, whispering in her ear as he passed. "Don't worry. It'll be fine, and I'll be waiting just outside." He offered a reassuring smile, which she tried - but failed - to return, and he slipped out the door, leaning up against the wall just outside the classroom, and flipping to the first page of his novel. The Great Gatsby. Rory would be happy; it wasn't Tender was the Night, but it was still Fitzgerald.  
  
"So the high and mighty Gilmore finally decided you were good enough for her?"  
  
Paris. Half of Tristin wanted to lay into her for making Rory's life so hard last year, and warn her of how difficult he could make her life if she tried it again. The other half would prefer to ignore her. Knowing neither option was great, he settled for forced civility. "Yup, and while you and I both know that I'm not, and never will be, I'm eternally grateful that Rory disagrees."  
  
Paris looked at Tristin through narrowed eyes as he turned back to his book, effectively dismissing her. She had hardly believed it when word of the couple had reached her via the Hartford gossip vine. Last she had heard, Rory hated Tristin. Which had worked out rather well for Paris in the past. But now..now she was hurting, so she lashed out. "She won't sleep with you, you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
His eyes took on a steely quality, and every muscle in his body tensed. Uh oh, wrong thing to say. Paris met his gaze. "That's all you're looking for right, another conquest?" She watched nervously as he pushed himself off the wall and advanced on her, causing her to back away.  
  
"Paris, I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. I'm sorry that it hurts you so much to see me with Rory that you would say something like that. Because we both know you are better than that."  
  
His eyes softened slightly, but Paris thought she saw pity in them. And Gellers didn't accept pity, not from anyone. She turned and walked away without giving him another glance. Darting into the nearest ladies room, she locked herself in a stall and sank down to sit on the closed toilet. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and she blinked them back, refusing to let them fall. Gellers didn't cry either. Tristin was right, she was better than that little display in the hall made her seem. And she was going to prove it. Armed with a newfound determination, she left the bathroom and headed back the way she had come. Tristin was still leaning up against the wall in the otherwise deserted Chilton hallway.  
  
"You're right, I am better than that."  
  
Tristin looked up, surprised. He hadn't expected Paris to come back, and he didn't feel up to dealing with her right now. He was worried about Rory, wondering what could possibly be taking so long. "Paris, I don't want to do this right now."  
  
"That's OK. That's all I had to say anyways. That you were right, and that I'm going to fix this." With that she turned, leaving Tristin to watch her retreating back for the second time in less than 10 minutes.  
  
"What's the penalty for skipping your first day of a new year at Chilton?"  
  
Rory's voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he turned to her. She looked tired but happy, and since she'd looked tired all morning, he decided to focus on the happy instead. "Com'on, I'll take you to lunch," he said, slinging an arm around her shoulder and heading down the hall towards the exit.  
  
"He apologized."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Max. Mr. Medina. He apologized for, and I quote, putting us - I assumed you were included in the 'us', because you spent most of your summer with us and I can't think of who else this might affect - in such an awkward position. And he told me that he hoped it wouldn't affect our student- teacher relationship. Then he said that if I wanted to be transferred to another class, he would support my decision."  
  
"And.," Tristin prompted, opening the door for her, and following her across the parking lot to his car.  
  
"And I don't. I mean, it might be a little weird at first, but it's nothing I can't handle. And he is the best Lit teacher here. And did you look at the reading list? Fitzgerald, Woolf.."  
  
Tristin smiled as Rory chattered on about the books, glad she was happy. Because, really, that's all that it took to make him happy too. 


	2. Chapters 3-6

4 Out of Every 5.  
  
Spoilers: Season 1. Season 2, up to and including "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore"  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, and unfortunately I can't even claim the story. Answer to a challenge by Jennifer.  
  
Author's Note: For my purposes, Season 1 ended the same, minus Dean showing up at Chilton. I think it'll be pretty clear after you read it. Sorry the first two chapters are so long and boring. I'm trying to set the stage for the rest of the fic. It'll get more interesting, I promise. My first attempt at writing a fan fiction, so I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
Lorelai smiled when she rounded the corner to see Tristin's familiar SUV sitting in the driveway. She had been surprised when he hadn't shown up to pick Rory up for school this morning, so had been confident enough in his presence tonight to tell Sookie to plan for one more for the "Welcome Back to School" dinner she insisted on having for Rory and Lane. Not that Sookie needed to be told. Lorelai was sure there would have been enough food even if Tristin had decided to bring the entire Chilton football team, unannounced.  
  
"Honies, I'm home," she called cheerfully as she swung open the door and stepped into the hallway. Silence. She was about to call out again when Tristin stuck his head around the corner.  
  
"Hey Lorelai. Rory's sleeping," he whispered before disappearing back into the living room.  
  
Lorelai kicked off her shoes and walked over to where he was standing behind the couch, looking down at her daughter's still figure. Adoration was written plainly in his eyes, and Lorelai found herself once again thanking whatever force had brought him into their lives. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved her daughter, would do anything for her, and Rory deserved that. "Tough day at school?"  
  
Tristin shrugged. "Could've been worse. Besides, she's already got one more friend and one less enemy than she had when she started Chilton last year."  
  
He was trying for lighthearted, but Lorelai could feel the seriousness underlying his comment. "Don't be so hard on yourself, sweetie," she said, pulling him into a hug. "You got here, didn't you?"  
  
The first time Lorelai had hugged him, Tristin had been shocked. It had been the night of his third date with Rory, and Lorelai had given him a surprisingly intimidating speech about how he should treat Rory before they had left. He'd gotten halfway to his car to leave after seeing Rory safely inside hours later, and had been surprised to hear the door open. Turning, he watched Lorelai jog down the walk towards him. She'd pulled him into a quick hug, whispering softly in his ear before turning and running back into the house. "Thank you, for making my daughter so happy."  
  
Now, he wrapped his arms around the older woman gratefully. He didn't have any family to speak of, and knew how lucky he was to be embraced by this one. As unconventional as they might be, the Gilmores - and Stars Hollow by extension - had given him a place in their lives. "Thanks Lorelai."  
  
"You better wake up Sleeping Beauty. Sookie decided we needed to have a dinner party to celebrate your return to Hell. She'll be here any minute, guests arrive at 6:30." Lorelai disappeared up the stairs, leaving Tristin to wake Rory.  
  
He walked around the couch and crouched down near her head. He just watched her for a moment, caught up in her beauty. The lines of tension the day had created seemed to have fallen away during her nap, and she looked younger and more innocent, if that was possible. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across her forehead, smiling when she released a slight groan and turned away. He kissed her again, touching his lips to hers. This time she turned towards him, deepening the kiss, and he chuckled to himself, pulling away. "I hope you don't go around kissing every guy who tries to wake you up."  
  
"If I had known you were trying to wake me up, I would never have kissed you," she shot back, half-smiling. "When you and Mum go to Luke's, bring me back something." With that, she turned her back on him, nestling back into the pillows,  
  
"Sorry love. You have to get up. Your mom and Sookie have cooked up some dinner party scheme to celebrate our return to school."  
  
Rory's eyes widened at the endearment, but Tristin never noticed, the word having slipped out unconsciously. Deciding she would analyze it later, Rory let him pull her up off the couch, and glared at him as he made fun of her disheveled appearance. Disappearing into her bedroom, she couldn't help but smile. All things considered, life had been good to Rory Gilmore today.  
  
2 Chapter 4  
  
Tristin sat on the bus stop bench, waiting rather impatiently for Rory's bus from Stars Hollow to arrive. He wished she would just let him pick her up. It would cut a half hour off her trip, but she wouldn't hear of it. He grinned, hearing her list all the reasons why she would continue taking the bus in his head. It was cheaper for her to take the bus than for him to buy gas. It would add an hour on to his day - a half hour to pick her up, and a half hour back to Chilton. She took the bus every day last year. And she didn't want to be one of those girls who relied on their boyfriends for everything. That last one had made him laugh, assuring her that she would never be one of those girls. And she wouldn't. She was too independent. Which both infuriated him and made him love her all the more.  
  
Rory smiled when she saw Tristin sitting on the bench at the Chilton bus stop, a Starbucks travel mug in hand. She knew he was mad that she wouldn't let him pick her up, but she wasn't giving in this time. She felt herself becoming one of those clingy, needy girlfriends, and she had the sinking feeling that letting him pick her up every morning would seal her fate. Besides, he'd driven her home 3 days this week, and that was plenty.  
  
"Morning Tris. Thanks for the coffee," she greeted, absently dropping a kiss on his cheek and reaching for the mug.  
  
"Uh uh uh, Miss Gilmore, I don't think so," he said, holding the mug out of her reach, mischief dancing in his eyes. "What makes you so sure that this is for you? Or even that it's coffee for that matter? Maybe it's my coffee. Or your herbal tea."  
  
"Tristin! That's not even a little bit funny. The day you bring me herbal tea instead of coffee is the day I quit speaking to you. And you don't like coffee. It's 'unhealthy'," she made a face; mimicking his expression when he'd told her that.  
  
"OK, so you're right. It is coffee, and it is for you. What are you willing to do for it?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her towards the building.  
  
Rory stopped abruptly, jerking Tristin to a halt beside her. She turned to face him and laid a hand on his cheek, reaching up to kiss him. The coffee was forgotten by both teenagers almost immediately. Tristin wrapped a hand in her hair, holding her to him as he teased her lips with his tongue. She moaned so softly he would have thought he imagined it, if not for the slight parting of her lips which allowed him access to his mouth. Forcing himself to stop before they made a spectacle of themselves in the Chilton courtyard, he pulled away and dropped a kiss on her forehead. They stood like that a long moment, collecting their breath and their thoughts.  
  
"Huh," Tristin grinned.  
  
"What?" Rory looked up at him, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Well, if I'd known that a single cup of coffee would get me a kiss like that, I'd have bought you the damn Starbucks."  
  
Rory grabbed the coffee from him, her cheeks going even redder at the innuendo, and when she finally dared to meet his eyes, what she saw took her breath away. He was gazing at her intently, a combination of love and desire radiating out of them. She looked away quickly, turning and continuing in the direction of Chilton's imposing front doors.  
  
Damn it. Too much too fast. Tristin chided himself for pushing her, and jogged the few steps it took to reach her. "Rory, stop." She did, but she still wouldn't meet his gaze. He tipped her chin up until the eyes locked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
She interrupted him before he could finish. "It's OK Tristin. Really. Don't apologize. Let's not get into this now. Are you coming for dinner tonight?" He had taken to joining them at their weekly dinners with her grandparents. His presence seemed to help diffuse the tension between her mom and her grandmother, something for which both Lorelais were very grateful. He nodded. "Good. Can we go to your place after school, talk about this then?" When he nodded again, she smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, the doors of Hell await."  
  
3 Chapter 5  
  
Rory flopped down unceremoniously on Tristin's bed and closed her eyes, enjoying a few moments of peace and quiet. The first week back to school was always the hardest for her. It took the whole 5 days to settle into any sort of routine. Add to that the fact that she had fielded questions about her relationship with Tristin all week and she was exhausted.  
  
Tristin. She owed him an explanation for the kiss this morning. She knew he felt guilty, which was ridiculous. He shouldn't have to feel guilty for kissing his girlfriend. It was her problem really. Because lately, when he kissed her, she wanted more. Which terrified her. Consequently, she'd thrown herself at him, and then backed off when he'd joked about it. Send mixed messages much? She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but she knew she had to say something. She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, burying her head in his pillows and waiting for him to join her.  
  
Tristin watched Rory as she lay there. It was a sight he never thought he'd see, Rory Gilmore in his bedroom, on his bed, and he allowed himself to just enjoy watching her. It seemed a bit weird, having her in his house. He felt totally comfortable at her place, but they hadn't spent much time at his. Other than a quick introduction to his parents, who, he was sure, wouldn't even remember her name, and a compulsory tour of the "Dugrey Estate", he'd avoided brining her here. She didn't fit in in his world. But, he had to admit, he liked walking into his room to find her in.on his bed. He knew she was tired, but he also knew they needed to talk, and he didn't want to leave it unfinished to go for dinner. He walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Rory could feel his eyes on her. She could tell when he was looking at her, had always been able to tell. At first it had annoyed her, then embarrassed her. Now it left her with a warm, tingly sensation. The bed dipped when he sat down, and she rolled over to face him. "I owe you an explanation."  
  
Tristin just watched her, not saying anything. They had had enough of these sorts of talks in the past three months to know that she would say what she wanted to say in her own time.  
  
"Unfortunately," she said after a lengthy pause, "I don't have one."  
  
Tristin laughed at the frustrated look on her face. "OK. Tell me what you think you need to explain to me. Maybe I can help you figure out what you want to say."  
  
"This morning. In the courtyard." She forced herself to meet his eyes, despite the familiar blush tingeing her cheeks.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You know, you aren't a very good helper."  
  
Tristin laughed again. "I don't think you owe me an explanation for that," he replied, finally giving in and leading the conversation in the direction Rory was trying to head it. "If anything, I owe you an apology. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, and you obviously felt that way after the Starbucks comment."  
  
"That's the thing, I didn't. I should have. I wanted to. But I didn't."  
  
"OK, now I'm confused."  
  
Rory sighed. "Me too." She sat up and ran her hands through her hair, only to flop back down on the bed.  
  
Tristin was slowly putting the pieces of their convoluted conversation together. And the farther he got, the more he understood what was bothering Rory. "Ror, there's no rules here. You're not supposed to feel certain things at certain moments. You're just supposed to feel. And whatever you're feeling, that's right."  
  
Rory was amazed at how perceptive he was, at how well he knew her. Up until a few seconds ago, this conversation had been about the fact that she hadn't wanted to stop kissing him this morning, the fact that she didn't think she could have pulled away if he hadn't. Now it was about the achy feeling in her gut. The tingling sensation she felt when he looked at her. The way she constantly thought about him. And the fact that she wasn't scared that she was falling in love with him.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I thought that's what we were doing."  
  
"Nope. We were dancing around the issue. It was very effective though. Among the less intelligent it would pass for talking about it." That earned him a small smile. "So, I know how you didn't feel. How did you feel?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Always," he replied taking both of her hands and giving them a squeeze.  
  
Rory knew she had to say the words, but she couldn't meet his eyes when she did. "Like I would have really, really liked to pay you back for the entire Starbucks." The words were said so quietly he almost missed them. She stared at their joined hands, twisting the silver ring on his finger nervously.  
  
Tristin had been pretty sure this was coming, but he still found himself at a loss for words. He didn't know how to reassure her, and his heart was breaking at the fact that she couldn't meet his eyes. "Rory."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Look at me." She lifted her gaze to meet his, blue staring into blue. "I'm not sure what to say here Rory."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. You asked me how I felt, and I told you." Rory was wishing she had never brought it up. This was without a doubt the most awkward conversation they had ever had, and she didn't know what to say to fix it.  
  
"Well then, I guess turnabout is fair play. You should know how I feel."  
  
Rory wasn't expecting the offer, but somehow it made her feel better. She didn't want to be the only one struggling with these emotions. "How?"  
  
He wasn't sure what to say. The offer to share his feelings had been automatic, and he knew he couldn't take it back now. He also knew that he'd be risking everything if he told the truth, told her that he loved her. But he couldn't lie to her. He had never been more terrified in his life.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me about stuff like this. I want you to be able to tell me what you're thinking, how you're feeling. Because there's nothing that I wouldn't tell you." He trailed off, and took a deep breath, looking into her eyes. "I'm in love with you Rory." He just blurted it out, amazed at how good it felt, at how good he felt. But this wasn't about him; it was about Rory, and what she would be feeling. "But I don't want you to say anything. I really have no idea if what you feel for me comes remotely close to love, and I don't want you to create some feelings you don't have because you think it will make you happy, or worse, think that I'm going to stop loving you because you aren't sure how you feel. I'm not expecting anything from you. I just really, really felt like you needed to know." He quit talking when he realized that she hadn't been listening, and just looked at her.  
  
Rory wasn't sure she had heard him right. Because there was no way that Tristin would have said he loved her. Not after what had happened with Dean. She was dimly aware that he was still talking, but the words weren't registering. Instead, as clearly as when he'd said it, she heard his confession over and over in her head. I'm in love with you Rory. I'm in love with you Rory. I'm in love with you Rory. Her first instinct was to run. She waited for the panic to hit her, to feel claustrophobic, suffocated. But there was no panic. The walls weren't closing in on her, and she could still breathe. Relief washed through her, and she laughed.  
  
Tristin watched the emotions play across her face. Shock, confusion, fear. All held reign over her features for several seconds before giving away to the next. He had expected this. But. she was laughing? He wasn't expecting laughter. How could she be laughing? This wasn't a joke. Tristin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to stay calm. When he opened his eyes again, they met hers, and the laughter died. His heart skipped a beat. He recognized the look in her eyes, had seen it reflected back at him every time he looked in the mirror. It was part awe, part utter joy, and part love. He blinked, sure he had imagined it. This time when he opened his eyes, tears were streaming down her cheeks. He reached up and stopped one as it traveled down her face.  
  
"Sorry I laughed. I didn't mean to," Rory whispered, the seriousness of the moment somehow requiring hushed voices.  
  
Tristin just looked at her, and she knew he was trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
"I just, I didn't expect you to say that.to say you loved me. And then when I heard the words, I expected to panic. I waited for the walls to close in on me, for the oxygen to be sucked out of the room."  
  
"You like me that much, huh?" The words were timid, searching. She realized she still hadn't given him any indication as to how she felt, and lay her hand on top of his where it had come to rest on her cheek.  
  
"No, I love you so much so that it didn't happen." She watched as the words sunk in, as his mind registered their meaning. His emotions played out on his face and she smiled, wondering if that was how she had looked.  
  
That was about the last thing he was expecting her to say. "Rory, you don't have to say that. I'm not expecting anything from you. I just wanted you to know how I felt. So maybe you wouldn't be so scared."  
  
His words caused another onslaught of tears. He was, without a doubt, the most amazing person she had ever met. "I didn't say them for you Tris. Well, I did, but not because I thought I had to. Because I wanted to. So maybe you wouldn't be so scared."  
  
He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Here was this girl. this woman, sitting in front of him with tears streaming down her face, looking at him like he hung the stars. How on earth did he ever get so lucky?  
  
He leaned into her, kissing her. Rory poured everything she had into the kiss, all the raw emotion she felt. It was without a doubt the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. If she hadn't just said the words, he would've known she loved him simply from that kiss.  
  
When he pulled away moments later, she was no longer crying, and she offered him a watery smile. "We OK?" he whispered, not wanting to break the magic of the moment with his voice.  
  
"More than OK.," she replied, pulling him down with her and laying back against him. Moments later she drifted off to sleep, thinking that she had never felt more comfortable, more comfortable, in her entire life. 


	3. Chapters 7-8

1 4 Out of 5  
  
2 Chapter 7  
  
Tristin sat on the hood of his SUV, leaning against the windshield. It was one of those fall days you dream about; the sky was a brilliant blue and the air had that crisp, fresh feeling not possible in the summer. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays while he waited for Rory to appear.  
  
A few minutes later she ran out the door, school bag bouncing on her back as she bounded down the stairs. A pop-tart was clenched between her teeth as she struggled to pull her hair into a pony tail. She stopped short when she saw Tristin. "What are you doing here?"  
  
At least that's what Tristin thought she said. It was hard to tell with that pop-tart still in her mouth. He jumped off the vehicle and walked towards her. "Good morning to you too. I'll come every day if you promise me a greeting like that." He smirked at her and grabbed the pop-tart, looking at it suspiciously before taking a bite. "Blech, pure sugar. How can you eat that for breakfast? And your mom called me."  
  
"How can you possibly start your day without a dose of sugar? Or caffeine? Or both? And my mom told you to come pick me up?" Rory grabbed the offending food from him and took another bite, grinning.  
  
"Nope," he said, letting the breakfast foods conversation drop and opening the door, closing it behind her as she slid inside. He started talking again when he got in the driver's side, buckling his seatbelt before pulling out of the driveway and heading towards Hartford. "She called to. I'm not sure why, exactly. I know she said something about having my tux cleaned, but she lost me after that. Something about sheep in hoop skirts and salt and pepper shaker dowries. She was talking really fast and it sounded like she was blow-drying her hair." Rory laughed. "Seemed like a chaotic morning, so I thought I'd come pick you up."  
  
"Thanks, that was sweet," Rory answered, leaning over and dropping a kiss on his cheek. "Feel like doing me another favour?"  
  
"Does it involve my tuxedo and sheep in hoop skirts?" He really had no idea what Lorelai was talking about it, but something in her voice had made him nervous. She had sounded. smug.  
  
"Afraid so.."  
  
"Sheep?"  
  
"Oh, not the sheep. Just the tuxedo."  
  
"What?" Now he was really confused.  
  
Rory sighed. "I went to pick up a book from Grandpa yesterday, and Grandma had company, and somehow they talked me into coming out at the D.A.R. debutante ball."  
  
"This is going to sound redundant, but. What?"  
  
"I know. But it seemed to mean a lot to her. And really, how bad can it be?"  
  
"You've obviously never been to a debutante ball."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"So you'll go with me?"  
  
"Of course. This means you owe me though."  
  
The look on Tristin's face made Rory nervous. In a good way, anticipatory way, but nervous nonetheless. "Oh, I realize that. If it's as bad as you and Mum say it is, I may never pay you back."  
  
"I dunno," he said with a wink, "I'm sure you'll manage."  
  
Rory laughed. "You know, I think I'd rather owe you until eternity than pay you back with whatever methods you've got in mind."  
  
Tristin took his eyes off the road briefly to smile at her. The rest of the drive passed quickly, the pair discussing the details of the weekend's big event. Tristin wasn't sure why he was so surprised Rory had agreed to come out. He'd seen her go out of her way to do something nice for a total stranger, so agreeing to dress up in a poofy dress and parade around a ballroom to make her grandma happy wasn't really out of character. But he just couldn't see Rory fitting in with the debutant crowd. He grinned. Should be an interesting weekend.  
  
--- 2 hours later ---  
  
"Remind me again why I agreed to do this," Rory begged as she collapsed into the seat next to Tristin in the Chilton cafeteria.  
  
"Because you wanted to make your grandma happy."  
  
"Right. Make her happy. Keep reminding me."  
  
"And, of course, there's the added bonus of dressing up, pretending to be some snooty debutante, and catching up on the Hartford gossip. You know, you could spread a vicious story about one of the other debutantes. That would get our names off the rumour mill for a few weeks."  
  
"Tempting. Maybe the girl beside me will confess her secret affair with her mother's personal trainer. Plans tonight?" Her eyes took on a slightly desperate edge.  
  
As if he could ever deny her anything.. "Nothing that can't be changed, why?"  
  
"Meeting for the paper right after school. Then I have a 'fitting' at Grandma's, whatever that means. And we are supposed to start dance lessons with Miss Patty at 7:00."  
  
"Tristin DuGrey, chauffeur to Hartford's high society, at your service."  
  
"You're a life saver."  
  
Tristin smirked. "Don't worry, I'm adding it all to the list of things you have to pay me back for."  
  
Rory groaned and dropped her head to the table with a thump. Sunday couldn't come fast enough.  
  
3 Chapter 8  
  
"There's something wrong with Paris."  
  
"Hmmm?" Tristin finished scribbling a note in the margin of The Great Gatsby before looking up at Rory, who was sprawled out on the couch, her own copy of the novel in one hand, a pencil in the other.  
  
"Paris. There's something wrong with her. She smiled at me in the meeting on Tuesday, and today after school she told me to have a good weekend." Tristin just looked at her, obviously waiting for more. "She was serious. No sarcasm, no biting insult added just loud enough for me to hear."  
  
Tristin shrugged, remembering his conversation with Paris on their first day back at Chilton. "Maybe she's just trying to be nice."  
  
"How long have you known Paris?"  
  
"I dunno, 10 years maybe."  
  
"And how often in those 10 years have you known her to be nice just for the sake of being nice?"  
  
Tristin sighed. "I know. And I know that after everything that happened between you two, there's no reason for you to give her the benefit of the doubt. But there was no reason for you to give me the benefit of the doubt either, and you did." He was flipping through a notebook as he said it, but Rory sensed the tension in his statement. She offered him a soft smile, which he returned. "We've got lots of Chilton left, you can't tell me you wouldn't like to have at least one friend there."  
  
She laughed. "What about you? I've got you."  
  
Tristin turned to her then, their gazes locking. Her laugh died in her throat, the look in his eyes leaving her breathless. He advanced on her until mere centimetres separated them, never blinking, never taking his eyes off her.  
  
"Yes," he whispered, close enough that she could feel his lips moving against hers, "you've got me."  
  
The meaning behind his words was blatantly obvious, but Rory knew she didn't fully understand them until he kissed her. Everything around her faded, every sense heightened in its awareness of him. Her hands drifted up to the back of his neck as his slid down her body to rest possessively on her hips. Possession. That's what this kiss was about.  
  
Every instinct in his body was telling him to get closer to her. Touch more, taste more, feel more. Which is why Tristin put forth a Herculean effort and pulled away. Rory moaned softly when the contact broke, tugging his head gently back to hers and winding her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Her tongue slipped between his parted lips, teasing him, but he called on a willpower he never knew he had, dropping a kiss on her forehead before letting his rest gently against hers. Rory smiled at him, sitting up and tugging on his hand, pulling him onto couch behind her.  
  
"We need to talk about this."  
  
"I know." He bit back a groan as she settled herself between his legs, leaning back against his chest and squirming slightly to get comfortable. They stayed like that for a few moments, her head on his chest, his hands wrapped around her. The silence, though loaded, was somehow comfortable.  
  
Rory finally broke it. "I don't know how this works."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Rory snorted in disbelief. "Tristin, please. You have way more experience in this than I do."  
  
He pulled her tighter to him and pressed his lips to her temple. "No Rory, I don't. I have never felt even a fraction of what I feel for you before. Nothing has ever mattered as much as getting this right."  
  
Rory could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She turned in Tristin's arms to look at him, love radiating in her gaze. "You amaze me."  
  
The corners of his lips lifted ever so slightly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she whispered, turning and settling back into his embrace.  
  
The quiet settled over them again, and Tristin finally broke it, struggling to find words for what he wanted to say. "I've never had this kind of relationship before, where I invested so much of myself, and cared so much about the other person. Even with my family and most of my friends, there's an artificialness to it, a part that is just for appearances."  
  
His words were steady, his voice calm, but Rory could feel him tense up as he talked. She ached for him, because she knew how hard it was for him to talk about his relationship with his parents, how much it hurt him. And she realized that of the two of them, she was probably the more comfortable in this situation. Because while he'd had a lot of superficial girlfriends, she'd had a lot of loving relationships with lots of different people. She squeezed his hands where they rested on her stomach and waited for him to continue.  
  
"I'm scared I'm going to make a mistake. Say or do the wrong thing at some really important moment, and you're going to realize that you can't be with me, with someone so unsure of what loving people takes." Finally, his voice broke with emotion. He tightened his arms around Rory when she tried to turn to him, not wanting her to see his tears, feel pity for him. She settled for leaning farther into his embrace, brining a hand up to his face and turning her head to look at him.  
  
"That's not how this works Tristin. We're both going to screw up at some point, say things we don't mean, do things we wish we could take back. But I love you, and I know you love me, and we forgive each other. That's how relationships work."  
  
He kissed her then. It was softer, more gentle than the last kiss, full of love and tenderness and hope. She smiled gently when she broke away, because she knew that he understood what she meant. It was all in the kiss.  
  
"You're turn."  
  
Rory wasn't sure how to say the words. She ended up just blurting them out. "I'm not scared. Which terrifies me."  
  
Tristin chuckled. "Why should you be scared?"  
  
"This is the most physical relationship I have ever been in, and you've been a complete gentleman the entire time," Rory answered, frustration in her voice.  
  
"You make that sound like a bad thing."  
  
"Of course it's not a bad thing. It's just.frustrating."  
  
Tristin couldn't hold back the grin. It spread across his face, starting with his lips and leaving his eyes sparkling. He slid out from behind Rory, moving to sit facing her on the couch. He thought he should maybe try and act a little more together, a little calmer, but shrugged the thought away, knowing there was no way he could pull it off. There was apprehension in her eyes and his grin faded, but his eyes were still shining and there was a teasing lilt to his voice. "Why Miss Gilmore, I'm beginning to think your intentions are less than honourable."  
  
Her cheeks were flushed, but she met his gaze, a smile gracing her lips. "I'm not suggesting you drop the gentleman act completely," she assured him. "I just think that sometimes, it would be OK to more.teenage boy like," she finished lamely, her blush growing to an almost fuchsia colour.  
  
Tristin tried to reassure her with his eyes. "I just don't want you to feel pressured. At all."  
  
Rory nodded. "I know. And I'm not suggesting we tear off our clothes and have sex right now," her voice cracked a little, but she kept talking. "But there's a middle ground."  
  
He couldn't understand it, didn't believe it was possible, but he fell a little more in love with her. "If you ever change your mind," he started. She opened her mouth to interrupt him, but he stopped her with a gentle finger placed on her lips. "If it ever becomes too much, just tell me, OK. Promise?"  
  
"You're making this about me," Rory whispered, so in love with him at that moment that she could hardly speak. "And it's not. It's about us. I trust you. And I promise."  
  
"Thank you," he answered softly, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Lorelai found them like that, hours later when she finally escaped from her parents. Rory had been excused from Friday dinner on account of the ball, but Lorelai had spent the entire evening going over details again and again to ensure everything would be perfect. She smiled at the two teenagers, draped a blanket over their sleeping forms, and turned off the light, heading upstairs to get some much needed rest. 


	4. Chapters 9-10

1 Chapter 9  
  
Lorelai rolled over, peeking at the alarm clock on her bedside table. 6:30. Way too early to early to be up on a Saturday. Still, sleep was elusive, and she knew she had been awake for at least 30 minutes already, arguing with her thoughts. She couldn't get Christopher out of her head. He was.different. More responsible. The fact that he'd even shown up this week was proof enough of that. It was so easy to fall back into old routines with him, and the only thing stopping her before had been concern for Rory. That didn't seem like an issue anymore, and Lorelai wasn't sure what to do about it.  
  
She shook off the thought and climbed out of bed, creeping down the stairs so as not to disturb whoever might be asleep on the couch. She slipped into the kitchen and started the coffee before plopping down and dropping her head to the table with a thud, thoughts of Rory's father filling her head again the second she closed her eyes. She was startled from that position some time later by the scraping of a chair across the kitchen floor. She looked up, surprised to see Tristin sitting across from her, a steaming cup of coffee just inches from her face, and a glass of water in front of him.  
  
"What on earth are you doing up this early on a Saturday?" Her voice was still groggy from sleep, but she was grateful for the distraction from her thoughts. And any man who brought coffee was welcome at her table. She inhaled deeply before taking a huge sip from the mug. The scalding liquid burnt her mouth, but that didn't stop her from taking another gulp.  
  
Tristin raised an eyebrow at Lorelai and let the obvious comment about her own wakeful state slide. "I'm a morning person," he said, taking a sip from his own glass.  
  
"You would be," she muttered. She was glaring, but a smile teased the corner of her lips.  
  
"Sorry for taking the couch last night. We fell asleep, and by the time I woke up, Rory wouldn't let me drive home."  
  
"You are more than welcome to spend the night anytime, sweetie." This time Lorelai offered him a genuine smile. "On the couch," she added as an afterthought.  
  
Tristin grinned. "Other options never even crossed my mind."  
  
Lorelai's look was one of disbelief, but she was still smiling. "So, looking forward to tonight's soiree?" She made a face that was distinctly Lorelai.  
  
"If you'd asked me to make list of things I wanted to do this weekend, going to the D.A.R. ball wouldn't have made the top five."  
  
"And yet," Lorelai mused, "you spent your entire week driving Rory back and forth between here and Hartford, hanging out with Christopher, and taking dance lessons with Miss Patty."  
  
"Well," Tristin answered wryly, "you know it's impossible to say no to Miss Patty."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "And it's impossible to say no to Rory."  
  
Tristin acknowledged her point with a nod, getting up from the table. "I'm going for a run. Can you let Rory know when she wakes up?"  
  
"Why don't you leave her a note? I should stop by the inn and make sure things are under control. Let's meet at Luke's at, say. 10:00?"  
  
Tristin agreed, and he and Lorelai both left the kitchen, somewhat prepared for the day ahead.  
  
----  
  
Rory awoke slowly, consciousness slowly creeping in as she remembered why she felt like she should be up. The D.A.R. ball. She groaned and rolled over, her eyes lighting upon a piece of paper sitting atop her pillow. She picked it up and unfolded the notebook page, skimming the written words quickly, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
Rory,  
  
Your mom went to the inn for a bit, and I went for a run. I should be home by 8:30, and we're meeting your mom at Luke's at 10:00. See you soon beautiful.  
  
Love,  
  
Tristin  
  
  
  
She could almost picture it, him sitting with her mom at the table, sipping coffee and chatting. A soft smiled played at the corners of her lips, and with the image still in her head, she snuggled deeper into the pillows and gave in to the comfort of sleep.  
  
---  
  
Tristin leaned against the doorframe, slowly raising the styrofoam coffee cup to his lips and taking a small sip of the hot liquid. He could, he decided, stay here all day. Watching her sleep. A swell of emotion rose up in his chest, and he was surprised that after all this time, she could still make him feel like that. Scared and excited and full of love and passion and hope, all just by looking at her. He sighed and pushed himself out of the doorway, depositing her coffee on the nightstand and settling down beside her, a hand reaching out to brush a strand of hair from her face.  
  
Rory smiled when the mattress gave under his weight, turning into his touch. "Morning."  
  
Her voice was soft and filled with sleep. Possibly the most amazing this he had ever heard. If she ever discovered how much power she had over him, he would be doomed. "Morning love. Sleep well?"  
  
She nodded and tugged on the hand still resting on her cheek, pulling him down on the bed beside her and leaning in to kiss him. Tristin's hand crept around to the base of her skull and his fingers wove through her hair, holding her to him. The kiss started soft and somewhat tentative, neither sure how the previous night's conversation would affect them this morning, but caution faded as the kiss deepened. Several moment later Tristin pulled away, pulling Rory against him and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"We should get going. It's 9:30." Rory nodded but neither of them moved. "OK, I'm going now." Tristin untangled himself from Rory and climbed off the bed, heading for the shower.  
  
Rory followed him with her eyes, soaking in every detail. He had an athlete's body, and you could tell just by watching him move that he was extremely comfortable in it. He managed to look controlled and casual at the same time, and Rory knew that was one of the many reasons people were drawn him to him. She knew he would make an imposing figure in his tux, and she let the image fill her mind, reaching for her coffee and finding herself looking forward to the ball for the first time since she had agreed to it  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 10  
  
Rory sighed as she settled down on the stool next to blond girl who was anxiously rummaging through a make-up bag. She had been sure her grandmother was mistaken when she had told Rory to arrive two hours early, but from the dirty look they had gotten from the lady downstairs, Emily had been right. Wishing desperately that she had brought a book, Rory turned to the girl next to her and tried to make friends. Several moments into the conversation she was convinced that Tristin's suggestion that she start rumours about the other debutantes was the best idea she had ever heard, and she made a mental note to remind him of the conversation later.  
  
---  
  
Lorelai watched Christopher walk away, a million thoughts swirling through her head. She had accepted the fact that she and Christopher would always have a special bond, stemming from a first real love and a shared hatred for the society they were brought up in. But until now, there had always been something in the way. First their age, then the forced marriage proposal, and then Christopher's unreliability, and Lorelai's concern for Rory. Finally Max. But they were grown-ups now, and he had a Volvo, and he had come when Rory had needed him. And Max was definitely out of the picture. Maybe, just maybe, our timing will be right this time.  
  
---  
  
Tristin stood at the bottom of the stairs, anxiously waiting for Rory to appear. His palms were sweating and his tie seemed ridiculously tight, but he knew that was his imagination. He had been tying bow ties since he was eight, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with his knot. A ball of nerves rose in his stomach and exploded into a thousand butterflies, all of them trying frantically to escape. He heard Rory's name and looked up gratefully, thankful for anything to take his thoughts off the way the tie was constricting around his throat.  
  
He was glad there was an entire flight of stairs separating him from Rory and Christopher, because he knew there was no way he could have formed even a polite phrase. She literally took his breath away, and he closed his eyes for a minute to regain his composure. When he opened them again, the vision in front of him blurred, before slowly coming back into focus.  
  
Rory was walking towards him on Christopher's arm. She was still dressed in white, but this dress suited her more. It was simpler, sleeveless with a long satin skirt drifting down to brush the tops of her shoes. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers and there was a matching wreath settled in her hair, a delicate veil hanging from the back of it and falling down to her shoulders. He was shocked to realize he was picturing his wedding.their wedding. But he ignored the voice in the back of his mind that was telling him he was way too young to be thinking about forever, and instead focused on how right it felt to be standing there, watching and waiting for Rory.  
  
Rory. He blinked again and was brought back to the moment. She had nearly reached him, and he turned his attention back to her, filing the dream away to be brought out and examined later.  
  
---  
  
Rory smiled at her dad as she took his arm, thinking how good it felt to have him there. It had seemed so natural this week, his being a part of her and Lorelai's lives, spending time with Tristin and joining them for dinner at Luke's. Like they were a family.  
  
Family. She pondered the word for a moment, turning it over in her head as an image filled her mind, unbidden but not unwelcome. She was standing in the doorway of a dimly lit room, watching a scene unfold before her. Tristin's back was to her, and he was bending down over something. When he turned back towards her, he was holding a baby in his arms, and he never took his eyes off of the tiny bundle as he wandered away from the bassinet and over to a rocking chair in the corner. He settled down into it and brought the baby up to his bare chest, cradling it to him and setting the chair into a gentle rocking motion. He hummed a lullaby, and it was slightly off tune, causing Rory to giggle. That caught Tristin's attention, and he looked up, their gazes locking.  
  
Rory was shocked to find herself on the bottom step, eyes locked to Tristin's, blue to blue in what seemed to be an unbreakable gaze. She wasn't sure how she had managed to get down all those steps without tripping, but she figured it must have had something to do with her dad, and she turned to him, whispering a thank-you as he passed her to Tristin.  
  
She blinked several times in rapid succession, trying to rid her mind of the image of Tristin and their baby. Their baby. It was absurd, really. She was only 16, and there was no way she was thinking about babies. But she was having trouble convincing herself.  
  
Shoving it from her mind, she decided it was Libby's comments that brought the whole thing on. "You know, they say four out of five debs marry their escorts." "So, is your escort the one?" "Is he cute?" "Where are you guys planning to live when you get married?" But, somehow, Rory just couldn't get the image of Tristin with the baby out of her head.  
  
4 


	5. Chapter 11

1 AN: I'm having trouble with storylines right now, and if I carry on the way I have been, the story would have to be about 1000 pages long anyways, so I'm making some time leaps. Pretty self-explanatory. This is the last chapter, so if you want a more complete ending, you'll have to create it yourself. Hope you liked it :)  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 11  
  
Rory sank down into the carpet of grass, leaning back against the tree and closing her eyes. She tried to shut out the raised voices of her parents, her grandparents and the Dugrey's and instead focus on the warmth of the summer sun. She smiled when Tristin sat down beside her, not even bothering to open her eyes before speaking. "We should've eloped."  
  
Tristin chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and settling in next to her. "Tell me about it."  
  
"But can you imagine the scene that would have created? I don't think my grandparents or your parents would've ever forgiven us. And Mum wanted me to get married here." Rory opened her eyes and let them wander over the familiar grounds of the inn, amazed at how the excitement of a wedding could change them, make them look different somehow. "This reminds me of Mum and Dad's wedding, the anticipation, the energy."  
  
"Really? It reminds me of something else." Tristin trailed off, leaving Rory staring at him curiously. "Don't bother, I'm not telling. You'll think I'm crazy."  
  
Rory laughed. "Right, because you haven't done anything that could be considered even remotely crazy in the past six years."  
  
"Nothing that I can think of."  
  
Rory knew what he was doing. It was a game they played, a way of reminding each other of all the things they had shared. It had started out as a bit of a contest, a test to see who remembered more, but it had become so much more important. It had reminded them what being in love was all about when the stresses of real life had invaded. And while today wouldn't make her top-ten list of stressful moments, she knew she needed to relax. She cringed when she heard her grandmother call out, rather rudely, to the wedding co-coordinator, and forced herself to shut it out, focusing on Tristin instead. "Nothing?"  
  
"Not a single thing." He smiled, waiting for her to reply.  
  
"How about even considering that I would go out with you in Junior year?"  
  
"That wasn't crazy, it was a tactical error. And it doesn't count, because I won." Tristin smirked at her, and she glared back. He could almost see the wheels turning, trying to think of something else.  
  
"PJ Harvey!" Rory looked at him triumphantly. Even he had to admit that was crazy.  
  
"That wasn't crazy. That was pure genius. Granted, I didn't go about the whole asking thing in the right way, but we went to the concert, and now we are here. How can that be crazy?" Tristin fought back a laugh at the defeated look on her face.  
  
Think. "OK, New York." Rory grinned at Tristin's groan, knowing she had him beat.  
  
It had been halfway through Senior year and the week before Lorelai and Christopher's wedding. Rory and Tristin had devoted almost all of their time helping with wedding preparations, and it turned out to be too much on top of their course loads at Chilton and college application stress. By the end of the weekend they hadn't even been speaking, so Rory was shocked when Tristin showed up at their door before the sun had risen on Monday morning. He'd told Rory to pack and left a note for Lorelai before dragging her off to New York for a few days. She'd argued, telling him that she couldn't miss school and that her mom needed her, but he'd insisted. He was right. They spent three fabulous days in the city, visiting museums, seeing a show on Broadway, shopping in Manhattan and wandering around Central Park. Lorelai had understood, and Chilton was still waiting for them when they returned. Looking back, Rory could understand what made Tristin want to get away, but even he couldn't deny that it had been crazy.  
  
"OK, so I've done one crazy thing in the last six years. That's not bad, really." Tristin stood, turning to Rory to offer her a hand up. She gave a tug and he fell back down beside her. He turned to look at her, and the expression on her face made him nervous.  
  
"Not one. What about buying me a car for grad? Abandoning Yale and showing up in my dorm at 3:00 am? Proposing in the middle of a town meeting.?"  
  
Tristin could see she was warming up to this new 'Tristin is crazy' version on their game, so he decided to give in. "Alright, so I've done a few things that were a bit. unorthodox. The important thing is I did them all for you." He shot her his best puppy-dog eyes, which hadn't worked since high school, and when she showed no sign of relenting he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Common, we need to get back. This is our wedding, after all."  
  
Rory shook her head. "I want to know what this reminds you of first."  
  
Tristin smiled, giving in like they both knew he would. "Remember in Sophomore year, at the D.A.R. ball?" Rory nodded. "When I was waiting for you, I had this. I don't know, I just got this image in my head, of what it would be like for us to get married. That's what it makes me think of."  
  
Rory smiled softly at him, the now familiar vision of him and their child settling into her mind. "That's not crazy."  
  
"Really Rory, you'd only been speaking to me for a few months. You have to admit it was a little early to be planning our wedding."  
  
"Then you'll just have to wait to hear about the picture that showed up in my head that night," she said with a smile, standing up with him and turning back towards the archway of flowers that would serve as their altar. He smiled down at her, content to wait. 


End file.
